Suϻɪsɪóи
by Adilay de Capricornio
Summary: ¡FIC EN PROCESO DE REMODELACIÓN! [DARK-FIC] Princesa Morbucks es caprichosa, vanidosa, adinerada y a sus 19 años sigue siendo igual de mimada que antes; sin embargo, no fue hasta que su "nueva adquisición" les pateó los traseros, que las Powerpuff Girls vieron que quizás, el dinero sí podía comprarlo todo. [Capítulo 3: Necesaria Hipótesis].
1. Advertencia del Desastre

_[Dark-Fic]_

 **Suϻɪsɪóи**

—Powerpuff Girls & Rowdyruff Boys—

 **S** ummary: [DARK-FIC] Princesa Morbucks es caprichosa, vanidosa, adinerada y a sus 19 años sigue siendo igual de mimada que antes; sin embargo, no fue hasta que su "nueva adquisición" les pateó los traseros, que las Powerpuff Girls vieron que quizás, el dinero sí podía comprarlo todo.

 **A** dvertencias: Violencia gráfica. | Lenguaje fuerte. | Violación. | Muerte de personajes. | Posibles advertencias inesperadas en capítulos posteriores.

 **D** isclaimer:

 **PowerPuff Girls © Craig McCracken**

 _Sumisión_ © Adilay Fanficker

 **N** otas:

Este fic fue inspirado en una imagen publicada en el grupo de Facebook " _PPG & RRB +18_". No la puse como portada, primero, porque el fic NO es 100% parecido a lo que se presenta en la imagen, y segundo, porque me gusta hacer mis portadas así XD.

Pero para quienes deseen ver la imagen en la que me inspiré, visítenme en mi página de Facebook " **ADILAY ACKATERY** " o en el grupo ya mencionado.

El fic es un tanto crudo, no expondré mucho (o casi nada) de romance, lo digo desde ya. Drama, tragedia, ¿por qué no? XD

Y para quienes deseen ver pasteles, colores o sonrisas cada capítulo, les aviso con pesar que por aquí sólo habrá caras serias o rojas por la ira o la tristeza y no pienso repetirlo. Ojala no se molesten tanto conmigo por eso pero creo que fics acaramelados ya hay demasiados XD

La sorpresa sería ver escenas felices.

Si se lo preguntan, NO tengo planeado un final feliz pero tampoco tengo planeado un final triste o trágico, así que ni yo misma sé qué esperar de todo esto.

¿Listos y listas para seguirme en este oscuro sendero?

Bien, entonces comencemos.

* * *

 **•**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO**

 **I**

 _Advertencia del Desastre_

Aquella tarde de viernes, Blossom Utonio estaba sumamente concentrada; tecleaba en el ordenador con mucha rapidez y precisión para no dañar las teclas. Su cabeza estaba llena de ideas que necesitaba plasmar en archivos computarizados muy importantes que luego usaría. Pero su silencio, su soledad y por ende, su centralización, se vino abajo cuando escuchó a sus queridas hermanas regresar a casa.

Un azote de puerta la hizo saltar en su sitio.

 _Ay no puede ser._

Soltó aire hacia su fleco preguntándose por qué no podían sencillamente discutir o descargar sus frustraciones en el bosque o en el Polo Norte donde no molestasen a nadie. Mucho menos a ella.

Usualmente eran ruidosas, tanto Bubbles como Buttercup; hablando de sus malos momentos y de lo mucho que deseaban comer chucherías el fin de semana o ver una película en el cine. Pero en esta ocasión hubo algo distinto. Tanto así que la chica pelirroja permitió que su burbuja de números y ecuaciones explotara sin llegar a enloquecer (tanto) por eso.

Ahora mismo se sentía un tanto ultrajada por el escándalo, pero con su agudo oído ella pudo notar que al parecer estaban muy molestas. Y por lo que gritaban, no era cualquier cosa.

Blossom miraba con el ceño fruncido el techo del primer piso. Guardó el documento en _Word_ y lo cerró antes de apagar la computadora y estirar sus brazos hacia arriba.

Adiós a su tranquilidad.

Luego suspiró tratando de no subir hecha una furia como otros días para gritarles a ese par que se callasen. Lo único que quizás podría aligerar su malhumor era que ya faltaba poco para poder juntar el dinero suficiente para poder partir a su casa propia alejada de la concurrida y ruidosa ciudad. Y de sus hermanas.

Las amaba a ambas, pero ella necesitaba silencio para trabajar.

 _—_ _¡Maldita sanguijuela!_

 _—_ _¡Bu-Buttercup… de-déjame revisart…!_

 _—_ _¡Me vengaré! ¡Voy a mandarla al infierno!_

La líder, luego de rascar su cabeza, abrió la puerta del laboratorio y se encontró con sus hermanas en la cocina. Buttercup comía una barra de chocolate que acababa de sacar del congelador mientras que Bubbles se sentaba en la mesa de madera del centro.

—¿A qué se debe este escándalo? —Reprendió claramente irritada por la interrupción de sus hermanas.

¿Cuántas veces debía decirles que cuando ella estaba en el laboratorio necesitaba que se callasen? Odiaba tener que repetirles las cosas.

—Necesito concentrarme —espetó.

—¡Desde hace medio año te dije que te largases a tu casa propia!

—¡A qué viene eso ahora! —Preguntó Blossom cayendo en el juego de la ira. Nada lograba sacarla más de sus cabales que Buttercup atreviéndose a ofenderla—, ¡y por qué no te vas tú ya que eres la que menos aporta a los gastos de la casa y las que más vacía la despensa!

—¡Porque no me da la gana! —Tomó del refrigerador una soda de lata y dejó a sus hermanas solas en la cocina.

Bubbles se acarició las sienes, sentada en la mesa y con un codo apoyado en esta mientras resoplaba.

—No tuvimos el mejor día, Blossom.

Claro, y ella había estado jugando _Buscaminas_ en el ordenador desde la madrugada.

—Buttercup nunca tiene buenos días —respondió Blossom sentándose con la rubia encontrando un poco de silencio al fin—, ¿qué ocurrió?

—Princesa…

Oh vaya, aquí vamos de nuevo.

Para poder ayudar a Bubbles a calmar sus nervios, Blossom hizo un batido de chocolate con el talento nato de una chef profesional y una vez que se sentaron juntas de nuevo, Bubbles narró lo ocurrido.

Resulta que hace 4 horas. 2 antes de irse a casa, Bubbles y Buttercup estaban juntas en la única clase que compartían, _Historia Universal_ , cuando las puertas se abrieron al par.

 _»¡Powerpuff Girls!_ —Exclamó Princesa Morbucks con la más chillona voz que ambas hermanas hubiesen podido oír en sus vidas.

El uniforme del prestigioso Colegio para Señoritas de Saltadilla era bastante elegante, consistía en un vestido negro de mangas ¾ (cuya falda estaba poco más arriba de las rodillas), un chaleco azul marino, un suéter del mismo color con el escudo del colegio y unas medias oscuras de licra que cubrían en su mayoría, más allá de la rodilla o un poco menos; un par de zapatillas negras con poco tacón y en sí, toda la tela usada para la confección del uniforme era cómoda.

Pero Princesa en esa ocasión vestía el uniforme con un suéter dorado, un vestido rosa cuya falda era más corta de lo permitido y unas zapatillas negras de tacón alto. Su pelo naranja alborotado estaba siendo adornado con una tiara de oro y rubís mientras que sus manos finas y delicadas estaban sobre sus pronunciadas caderas.

 _»¡Princesa!_ —Exclamó el profesor en turno— _, ¿a qué se debe este retraso? Estamos en medio de un ensayo._

 _»Oh, perdone profesor, pero el asunto no es con usted_ —y sin ser invitada, Princesa se adentró al aula ante la atenta mirada de las 20 señoritas que miraban con interés cómo la pelirroja se paraba justo enfrente de las dos hermanas—. _Se los advierto, chicas_ ―sonrió maliciosa―. _Esta es su última oportunidad de aceptarme como su nueva integrante._

 _»Arg, vete al infierno_ ―se quejó Buttercup sin dejar de escribir los apuntes del pizarrón en una libreta en su pupitre. Bubbles se habría reído de no ser porque la sonrisa de Princesa la había dejado pensando en el plan que seguramente tendría.

 _»Oh, no, ustedes se irán al infierno._

Los ojos verdes se desviaron hacia Princesa en señal de amenaza. Si la pecosa perra no se quitaba de en medio realmente iba a extrañar algunos dientes.

Al ver que esa estúpida sonrisa no abandonaba ese feo rostro visiblemente operado, Buttercup se levantó dando un resoplido. Ella usaba el chaleco y no el suéter, además de que usaba unas medias oscuras que cubrían toda la piel de sus piernas. Sus zapatos, completamente destaconados resonaron un poco hasta que la morena llegó a posarse frente a Princesa.

Buttercup era una chica muy alta, tanto así que aún sin tacones pudo mirar frente a frente a Princesa quien estúpidamente no se intimidó.

—Déjate de ñoñerías. ¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora? —Se cruzó de brazos impaciente.

—Quiero la revancha —dijo con simpleza, chasqueando los dedos con una sonrisa.

Entonces por la puerta entraron 3 grandes encapuchados oscuros con máscaras de goma raídas.

 _Un payaso._ Cara blanca, ojos pintados de morado y labios y nariz rojas.

 _Un cerdo._ Un tanto tétrico ya que los ojos al otro lado de la máscara no se veían por lo que las cuencas de la máscara permanecían negras.

 _Y un bebé_. Como el cerdo, este era bastante difícil de mirar sin desear voltear la cara; una aterradora máscara en todo su esplendor ya que esta mostraba una sonrisa maliciosa y las cuencas de los ojos tampoco no se notaban por la capucha.

 _»_ Dahaka _, elimínala._

El encapuchado con la máscara del cerdo dio un paso enfrente.

Buttercup suspiró burlándose.

 _»¿Ahora qué tipo de robot le pediste a Mojo que te fabricara? Porque lo destruiré como hice con el otro y esta vez haré que te lo com…_

 _¡PUM!_

Sin que nadie lo viese venir (ni siquiera la propia Buttercup), la chica salió disparada por la ventana mientras que en su lugar reposaba el encapuchado con el puño enfrente. Éste acababa de golpear a Buttercup a una velocidad tremenda, toda el aula se quedó en completo silencio.

Lo único que hizo que todos los espectadores despertaran fue la risa descontrolada de la pelirroja.

 _»Ja, ja, ja, ja. ¡Trágate esa! —_ Exclamó Princesa dichosa.

Entonces cuando menos la chica pecosa se dio cuenta, el encapuchado con la máscara del bebé detuvo el puño de Bubbles antes de que pudiese tocarle la cara.

A tan solo 4 centímetros, Princesa musitó entre furiosa y desubicada:

 _»_ Azrael.

Bubbles fue arrojada por Azrael por la ventana.

Ambos encapuchados salieron disparados por los agujeros creados por las chicas al ser repelidas con suma facilidad.

 _»¡Princesa, exijo una explicación de este acto tan violen…!_

El encapuchado de la máscara de payaso se paró enfrente del profesor con una velocidad que hizo que el hombre diese un paso atrás cuando vio los ojos ennegrecidos del sujeto.

 _»_ Leraye _, no le hagas daño al profesor, ¿no ves que quiere vivir un día más para poder aprobarme este año?_ —Dijo Princesa riendo mientras se retiraba a paso lento siendo seguida por su acompañante.

El salón se quedó frío.

 _»¡Bubbles!_ —Exclamó Buttercup atrapando a Bubbles cuando ésta bajó en picada al piso _―. ¿Te hizo daño?_

 _»Estoy bien_ ―contestó Bubbles reincorporándose.

Ambas hermanas se mantuvieron juntas y miraron con seriedad el sexto piso del edificio, justamente donde se alojaba los agujeros de las ventanas.

Ambos encapuchados permanecían volando allá arriba.

 _»Lo admito, me confié —_ dijo Buttercup entre dientes _—, no volveré a hacerlo._

 _»No son robots… si lo son no serán fáciles de destruir… aunque insisto, no lo parecen_ —analizó Bubbles sin dejar de mirar a sus nuevos enemigos _—. ¿Qué crees que sean realmente?_

 _»Robots o no los derrotaré._

 _»¡Espera, Buttercup, no podemos subestimarlos!_

 _»No lo hago._

Para cuando Bubbles miró preocupada a su hermana, notó que de la comisura del labio de Buttercup bajaba lentamente un hilo de sangre.

 _»Estás sangrando._

 _»Imposible, nadie puede hacerme sangrar_ —gruñó teniendo conocimiento pleno de la realidad.

La risa de Princesa resonó en la cancha polvorienta de carreras del colegio.

 _»Estás sangrando_ —aseguró feliz— _, y sangrarás más._ —Chasqueó los dedos una vez más y Dahaka voló en picada contra Buttercup quién lo recibió con una patada para repelerlo por un par de segundos.

El encapuchado dio un giro maestro y ágil, cayó de rodillas y con las puntas de los pies se impulsó nuevamente para encestar un golpe firme en el estómago de la Powerpuff verde. Esta no se movió de su lugar aunque sus pies hayan sido arrastrados 3 centímetros atrás, pero el golpe sí le dolió bastante. Pero eso no hizo que, furiosa, respondiese al contrataque con un gancho derecho a la sien del sujeto.

Buttercup fue por él, atraída por su deseo de victoria.

 _»Será mejor que te detengas, Princesa_ —le dijo Bubbles a Princesa aún con la mirada puesta sobre el de la máscara de bebé—. _Recuerda que el derecho de tu padre por mantener sus bienes puede irse abajo si continuas haciendo destrozos por la ciudad._

 _»La fortuna Morbucks es infinita_ —le dijo con suma superioridad—, _y construir un par de veces esta ciudad de cuarta no es problema alguno; además, papá puede comprar la vida que quiera; y de hecho, ha comprado las vidas que quiero y me sirven para lo que deseo y un poco más._

 _»¿De qué estás hablando?_

Princesa sonrió arrogante chasqueando los dedos de nuevo. El de la máscara de bebé bajó justamente enfrente de Princesa dándole la espalda a Bubbles, ésta (seguramente) alzó la máscara, puso las manos sobre los hombros del encapuchado, le guiñó un ojo a la rubia antes de besar al sujeto tras la máscara.

¿Cómo lo supo Bubbles? Por los sonidos que Princesa se esmeraba en hacer mientras besaba a quien fuese que estuviese tras la capa; menos mal que no estaba viendo el espectáculo en todo su _esplendor_.

La rubia hizo una mueca.

 _»Qué asco._

Princesa se rio.

 _»Para mí no_ —dijo lamiéndose los labios ya con poco lápiz labial rojo.

Tan solo verla haciendo eso fue más que suficiente para que Bubbles quisiera vomitarse ahí mismo, pero lo contuvo.

 _»¿A qué te refieres con_ comprar vidas _?_

 _»Muy pronto lo sabrás_ —el de la máscara de bebé se giró cuando estuvo cubierto de nuevo. Chasqueó de nuevo los dedos llamando al sujeto antes llamado _Dahaka_ —. _Vámonos._

Esquivando un golpe de Buttercup, _Dahaka_ dio un salto hacia atrás posicionándose a un lado de Princesa.

Bubbles detuvo a Buttercup cuando ésta intentó arremeter una vez más contra la chica pecosa, que riéndose (prometiendo volver a verlas), la ricachona se retiró campante del sitio.

Con cuidado (ignorando los reclamos y jaloneos de su hermana mayor) y con su súper visión de rayos x, Bubbles miró cómo Princesa iba hacia el estacionamiento de la escuela, se adentraba a su limosina y los otros 3 también la seguían.

Hizo una mueca otra vez cuando la vio llamar a uno de ellos con la mano para arrancarle la máscara y besarlo en una postura vulgar: con él arrodillado entre sus piernas y ella agachando la cabeza para tomarlo de los (aparentemente) largos cabellos.

» _Maldita ricachona_ —escuchó decir a Buttercup, ésta estaba despeinada y con mucha tierra encima—. _Hay algunos tipos ricos como_ Batman _o_ Iron Man _que usan sus millones y habilidades para hacer cosas positivas por sus ciudades, pero no_ —escupió sangre al piso— _, me pregunto por qué rayos su padre jamás la ha detenido, castigándola de vez en cuando por estupideces. Mira nada más con lo que nosotras debemos aguantar._

La rubia la soltó cuando la notó rendida. Para su mal augurio Princesa en una cosa sí tuvo razón:

Buttercup estaba sangrando más.

Lo que sólo quería decir que la chica morena iba a ir en busca de la redonda cabeza de esa pretenciosa de una forma u otra cuando ni ella o Blossom pudiesen detenerla.

—En el tiempo restante de clase, Buttercup no me dijo nada más, sólo se lavó la cara en el baño y después fuimos al Ayuntamiento para informar al Alcalde que Princesa podría estar intentando algo. Miss Bellum dijo que por el momento era mejor mantener vigilada a Princesa ya que el señor Morbucks no estaba en el país, aparentemente ahora se encuentra en un viaje de negocios en Inglaterra y no regresará hasta dentro de dos semanas —terminó de narrar.

Soltando un suspiro, Blossom se tocó los labios, pensativa.

—Dices que ese tal _Dahaka…_ hizo sangrar a Buttercup… eso nadie había podido hacerlo. Bueno, sólo uno que otro monstruo pero nada que fuese de su tamaño.

—En realidad era más alto que ella.

—Bubbles.

—Ya sé. Ese no es el punto.

La pelirroja se rascó la cabeza terminando de beber su batido.

―Bubbles, ¿recuerdas los nombres de los encapuchados?

―Ehm… recuerdo el nombre de dos solamente. _Dahaka_ y _Az… Azrael_ , o algo así era un nombre raro. El otro no lo conozco, pero si por algo Princesa no lo presentó seguramente fue porque lo guarda para ti.

―¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

―Porque… qué coincidencia que sean tres enemigos, que haya directamente hacia nosotras, y que ese tal _Dahaka_ haya podido hacer lo que ningún otro enemigo había podido hasta hoy. —Blossom asintió.

―Hacer sangrar a Buttercup.

―¿Crees que haya sido todo parte de un plan?

―O la primera parte de uno. Demasiado elaborado para que sea de Princesa.

―Recibió ayuda, ¿cierto?

―¿Pero de quién?

―¿Mojo?

―Lo dudo, desde aquella última ocasión dudo que Mojo vuelva a confiar en Princesa.

Se refirió a cuando la niña, teniendo 6 años, hizo un pacto con el simio para darle poderes a ella y revocarles a las chicas los suyos. Resultado: el láser que iba a arruinar a las chicas interceptó a Princesa, ella perdió sus poderes, Mojo su libertad (de nuevo) y aparentemente la insoportable chica jamás aprendió de esa lección.

―¿Him?

―No creo que sea su estilo, él suele gustarle hacer las cosas por sí mismo y dejarse ver desde el primer momento; no es de aquellos que se oculta todo el tiempo disfrutando de la diversión desde lo lejos. Le encanta estar en la primera fila.

Bubbles concordó.

―¿Fuzzy? ―Blossom alzó las cejas, divertida; Bubbles se rio―, olvídalo. ¿Pero entonces quién?

―Se acaban las opciones y no llegamos a nada. Creo que será mejor aplicar el consejo de Miss Bellum y no caer en los juegos de Princesa, mantenerla vigilada a ella y a sus nuevos secuaces.

―Espero que Buttercup no haga nada arriesgado.

―Sólo por no decir "estúpido".

―Hermana, ya sabes que no uso ese lenguaje tan vulgar. ―Blossom se rio de Bubbles.

Lo que ninguna de las chicas sabía era que mientras ellas reían, tratando de olvidarse de Princesa por un par de horas, Buttercup había escapado por la ventana de su habitación con dirección a la Mansión Morbucks.

 **―** **FIN DE CAPÍTULO―**

* * *

 _Bueno, sé que no es el GRAN cambio pero hice lo que pude. Actualmente tengo algunas ideas para este fic y quisiera llevarlas a cabo._

 _Para quienes me leen en otros fics de otros fandoms quiero aclararles que no pienso dejar ninguno de mis proyectos. Sin embargo mi inspiración se inclinó hacia esta historia y quisiera aprovecharla al máximo. Gracias por seguirme._

 _Ahora, ¿qué rumbo llevará especialmente este fic? Sencillo. Princesa va a demostrarles a las chicas y a todos quienes la subestiman que es más peligrosa de lo que creen. ¿Veremos a Him o Mojo? Indudablemente; varios villanos se unirán a la fiesta (o así lo tengo planeado) pero aún no sé quienes. Pero de que Mojo y Him están asegurados lo están._

 _¿Escribiré algunas escenas yaoi? No lo creo. No soy nada buena en este campo y lamentablemente deberé decirles que todos los personajes acá son heterosexuales. ¿Para qué aclarar eso? Bueno eso también es sencillo. Lo descubrirán hasta el capítulo 3._

 _Gracias por leer nos mantendremos en contacto. Gracias._

 **JA NE!**

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Adilay Ackatery"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)


	2. Manso como un Cordero

**•**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO**

 **II**

 _Manso como un Cordero_

―¿Buttercup? Buttercup… ¿quieres comer? Blossom preparó una deliciosa cena. Vamos, por favor, sal de ahí.

Bubbles abrió la puerta aún con el peligro de enfrentarse a la furia de su hermana volátil, quién odiaba que entrasen a su habitación sin permiso. Casi al instante, Bubbles deseó ver a Buttercup echada en su cama leyendo una revista deportiva y lista para regañarla.

Pero no había nadie y la rubia conocía bien a su hermana como para saber por qué no estaba en su alcoba. Pero primero (sólo para asegurarse) corrió al baño y también abrió la puerta. Nada.

―¡Blossom!

A súper velocidad bajó a encontrarse con la pelirroja.

…

―Diablos, no puedo creer que me haya esforzado en hacer su platillo favorito por nada ―masculló Blossom volado por el cielo oscuro junto con Bubbles.

―Me preocupa que haya ido en busca de Princesa. ¿Crees que en serio haya sido tan imprudente?

Una explosión resonó al frente donde se ubicaba la gran Mansión. Blossom apretó los puños y Bubbles puso los ojos en blanco.

―Fue en busca de Princesa ―declaró Blossom duramente entrecerrando sus ojos, «Buttercup pagará por esto» pensó molesta.

Y es que Blossom no podía creer hasta dónde llegaba la impulsividad y el temperamento irritable de su hermana de ojos verdes; ahora los planes que tenía la líder de ir lento y atacar por sorpresa se habían ido al cuerno. Y no había en el mundo muchas cosas que hicieran enfadar a Blossom más que ver que su propia sangre la _traicionara_ así. ¡Maldición si enfrentarse a uno de los nuevos aliados de Princesa la hizo sangrar así no quería imaginar qué podrían hacerle los tres! La preocupación y el deseo de estrangularla se mezclaron en su interior como si su corazón fuese una licuadora.

Ambas chicas fueron rápidamente hasta donde una nube de humo negro se alzaba en el cielo y dos estelas verdes combatían una contra la otra. Un gemido de sorpresa se escapó de las bocas de las dos al caer al infinito.

―¡Blossom! ¡Eso es…!

―¡Sí! ¡Ya lo vi!

Los ojos rosados se posaron en la estela verde con el tono profundo. La que brillaba por su tono oscuro sobre el claro.

―¿Ese no es acaso un…?

―¿Un qué? ―Preguntó Princesa, burlona, atrás de ellas.

―¡Princesa! ―Exclamaron ellas girándose.

La sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando la encontraron volando. El encapuchado de la máscara de payaso y _Azrael_ (Bubbles reconoció la máscara de bebé) se mantenían atrás de Princesa Morbucks, quien poseía su dichoso traje amarillo, esa _copia barata_ , idéntica a los trajes de las chicas. Verla portando algo así era un insulto al honor de la hermandad.

―¿Cómo es que puedes volar? ―Cuestionó Blossom ya no tan sorprendida. Si tan solo Princesa no fuese bien conocida por ser una _Cajita de Sorpresas_ , Blossom realmente habría caído en terror.

―El dinero puede hacer que cualquiera pueda volar.

Bubbles entrecerró sus ojos. Maldita sea el momento en el que creyeron que Princesa iba a ser suprimida después de que el alcalde dictase la amenaza de demandar, en nombre de toda Saltadilla, al magnate Morbucks si su hija volvía a atacar dicha ciudad. Era claro que sólo había una forma de deshacerse de Princesa.

―Mientes —dijo Blossom—, pero… —los ojos rosas hicieron un recorrido por los 2 que estaban junto con la pelirroja—. No son robots por lo que veo, ¿o sí?

―Eso es evidente ahora en medio de la oscuridad. Me sorprendería que no se hubiesen dado cuenta ya. Aunque admito que no esperaba que Buttercup viniese por cuenta propia a mí, es una lástima, me ha arruinado el plan que tenía para ustedes.

Blossom se cruzó de brazos. Así que Buttercup le había arruinado el plan… bueno, sólo por eso perdonaría que le haya ruinado el suyo.

La líder suspiró.

—Seamos civilizadas, Princesa. Estás a un sólo paso de ser demandada por todo el dinero que tiene tu padre (o quizás más), ¿de verdad estás dispuesta a hacer algo tan estúpido como intentar vencernos estando en Saltadilla y aún peor, en territorio americano?

Princesa se rio de ella. Sea cual sea su plan actual, Blossom prometió que la vería caer como siempre.

—No, no lo hago; y realmente no creo que esa amenaza te sirva de mucho ahora.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿Tú crees que haría esto sin tener un plan? —La sonrisa de Princesa fue suplantada por una mueca de enfado—. ¡No me subestimes! —Alzó una mano y exclamó—: ¡DESTRÚYANLAS!

Los 2 que estaban ahí flotando junto a ella, se movieron rápidamente para interceptar a las chicas. Blossom pudo atraparle las manos al sujeto de la máscara de payaso mientras que Bubbles apenas pudo protegerse la cara mientras _Azrael_ , con una brutal tacleada, la alejaba del cielo y de Blossom y la llevaba en picada contra los pinos que rodeaban la Mansión Morbucks.

Una nube de tierra se alzó cuando ambos cayeron.

—¡Bubbles!

—¡No te preocupes por ella! ¡Preocúpate por ti! —Gritó Princesa—. ¡Qué esperas, _Leraye_! ¡Mátala!

Blossom esquivó un par de golpes, usualmente _Leraye_ podía golpear su abdomen y vientre, cosa que debilitaba la resistencia de Blossom; pero ella no daba marcha atrás, lo golpeaba en la cara, en los costados y a veces en las rodillas y antebrazos. Lo sorprendente era que a pesar de que muchos de sus golpes conectaban, la líder notaba que él no mostraba dolor o siquiera la mínima muestra de interés en él. Golpeaba con fuerza, peleaba con una maestría tal que por un segundo Blossom se sintió en una posible desventaja.

«Esto es malo» le dio una patada que lo apartó de ella, lo vio flotar sin verse o escucharse agitado, «mis golpes no le hacen daño».

Princesa sonreía. Estaba segura de que iba a ganarles.

Esto era muy malo.

…

Bubbles se quitó de encima a _Azrael_ con un rodillazo en el abdomen. Se levantó de un salto y se posó sobre la tierra mientras lo veía. Permanecía ahí, en cuclillas con las puntas de los dedos rozando la tierra y sus ojos fijos en ella.

Esa máscara le daba terror y más por cómo se veía portándola. Como si la analizara. Como si pudiese saborear su miedo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Le preguntó Bubbles con el corazón latiéndole fuerte—, ¿acaso se han aliado con Princesa? ¡Desde cuándo es su estilo! —Le cuestionó, viendo, cómo su atacante se incorporaba con elegancia.

Permanecieron ahí hasta que un destello carmesí iluminara en cielo.

—¡Blossom! —Exclamó alzando la mirada.

Error.

Porque al momento en el que lo hizo, una mano sujetó su cuello y para cuando Bubbles sintió el agarre, el puño de _Azrael_ conectó bestialmente contra su estómago. Bubbles pudo haber salido disparada por la fuerza, pero no lo hizo ya que el sujeto la sostuvo del cuello fuertemente antes de dar el golpe.

Bubbles escupió sangre a la máscara.

Después fue alzada como si fuese nada, y azotada contra la fría tierra negra. Más sangre salió de su boca. Si hubiese sido humana ese golpe habría separado el torso de la cabeza, seguramente.

Ella intentó quitárselo de nuevo, pero antes de siquiera poder pensarlo, _Azrael_ dio un fuerte puntapié en su pecho. Gritó por el dolor mientras se enterraba 20cm más en la tierra.

Tosió sangre, se sostuvo el abdomen como pudo y sin verlo venir, una ráfaga de rayos azules la tomaron.

…

Blossom se recuperó de ese gran resplandor que la cegó por un par de segundos dándole la oportunidad a su oponente de darle un puñetazo en la cara. No voló demasiado lejos cuando se detuvo y repeló un nuevo ataque usando una patada al estómago que lo alejó de ella. Podían dejarla casi ciega, pero ella era muy buena sintiendo las presencias de sus enemigos aun cuando no tuviese los ojos abiertos.

De ese modo, _Leraye_ y ella intercambiaron un par de golpes en el aire hasta que el suelo se iluminó de azul y el ambiente tranquilo fue interrumpido por el grito sónico de Bubbles.

 _No te distraigas; ellas estarán bien._

Pero su mente no pudo contra su corazón, ese que imploraba que sus hermanas pudiesen contra estos _nuevos_ enemigos.

Sólo bastó un segundo de distracción para que el sujeto la tomase del cuello con la mano izquierda y de ella irradiara un profundo calor que nunca había sentido antes. _Leraye_ acercó a la cara de Blossom la mano que tenía libre, entonces se encontró con el peor todo de rojo que alguna vez vería en los ojos de alguien.

Blossom un acto de desesperación y falta de aire, le daba rodillazos a las costillas sin el éxito deseado. Y para cuando la líder se dio cuenta de lo que tenía enfrente, el fuego que se originó desde la mano que tenía sobre la cara alcanzó su cuerpo. Un fuego con una mayor intensidad del propio sol que la hizo gritar.

—¡Sí, sí! —Exclamaba Princesa viendo el espectáculo.

…

Buttercup voló hasta donde se encontraban sus hermanas, ya había obtenido lo que deseaba.

Si había que ser sincera, ella nunca pensó que sus hermanas la seguirían; no sabían de su plan. Porque a diferencia de lo que muchos creían, Blossom no era la única de las 3 que sabía usar el cerebro.

Su ropa estaba casi desgarrada, su cara ensangrentada y su resistencia estaba a un paso de caer ante el cansancio y el dolor en sus articulaciones y músculos.

Pero al menos había obtenido algunas respuestas. Y esperaba que fuesen de utilidad.

—Maldita sea… —masculló viendo a Blossom envuelta en fuego y al encapuchado sosteniéndola para evitar que escapase. Y abajo estaba lo peor: Bubbles neutralizada en el suelo con el _otro_ encima de ella, quién sosteniendo la rubia cabellera, azotaba una y otra vez la cabeza de la chica contra el piso.

Hace unos minutos escuchó el gritó sónico de su hermana, pero al parecer ese maldito logró someterla.

Debía ayudar a una, ¿pero a quién?

El sonido de algo quebrándose despejó al segundo toda duda de Buttercup quién voló en picada contra el oponente de Bubbles alejándolo de ella.

El mencionado salió disparado contra los pinos; Buttercup tomó a Bubbles entre sus brazos y usó su visión de rayos láser para distraer apenas al oponente de Blossom dándole la oportunidad a ella de usar su aliento de hielo, alejando tanto al encapuchado como a Princesa.

Acomodándose el esponjoso cabello, la chica Morbucks ordenó a sus encapuchados que se detuvieran cuando los vio moverse en dirección a las chicas que huían.

—Huyen como cobardes. No hay necesidad de seguir a unas cobardes —se llevó una mano a los labios sintiendo el dulce sabor de la victoria—. Al parecer las cosas en Saltadilla no estarán bajo control durante un largo tiempo —se burló riéndose ruidosamente antes de agregar excitada—: vamos a casa, es hora de celebrar.

Temblando, _Azrael_ alzó las manos para verlas mirándolas fijamente, por la máscara, Princesa no cayó en cuenta de esa acción. Pero él no estaba para ella. Sino que sintió sus manos más frías de lo usual y las vio ensangrentadas, enlodadas, y con algunos cabellos dorados alrededor de sus dedos, los cuales movió sintiéndose _extraño_.

Un par de ojos azules se asomaron bajo la máscara…

— _¡Azrael!_ —Pero la voz de Princesa hizo que el azul fuese opacado por el rojo oscuro otra vez.

Los 2 siguieron fielmente a Princesa hasta la mansión, donde los esperaba el tercer encapuchado, sentado en la fuente encendida con una pierna sobre la otra.

Princesa se mordió el labio al verlo.

—Espero que el chef prepare un delicioso banquete hoy —musitaba Princesa masajeándose los pechos de forma descarada mientras caminaba enfrente de sus 3 secuaces—. Tengo tanta hambre.

…

—¡Detenla! —Exclamó Blossom poniendo a Bubbles sobre una camilla metálica, la cual se bañó en sangre.

La pequeña rubia mecía los brazos y se retorcía como una lombriz bajo la sal. En sus actuales condiciones las hermanas tuvieron problemas en transportarla y más en intentar curar sus heridas.

—¡Eso hago! ¡Basta, Bubbles! ¡Somos nosotras!

Pero al parecer el cuerpo de Bubbles aún reaccionaba como si siguiese peleando.

Blossom fue rápido por el botiquín de primeros auxilios. Lo abrió y tomó lo necesario para estabilizar a su hermana. Con el cráneo quebrado como un huevo y con las heridas sobre el resto de su cuerpo, ahora más que nunca las chicas podían agradecer el hecho de no ser humanas.

El Profesor les había dado tácticas de supervivencia, las había enviado a cursos de enfermería y auxilio, y con esos conocimientos las había armado para enfrentarse a situaciones difíciles.

Nunca hasta esa noche habían necesitado de dichos conocimientos.

Incluso necesitaron un poco de Sustancia X que inyectaron con ayuda de una aguja en el torrente sanguíneo de Bubbles antes de usar anestesia y suero.

Las 2 hermanas también estaban heridas, Blossom tenía quemaduras de segundo grado en la cara y pecho (desnudo por la desintegración de la ropa) y estaba segura de que tenía un par de costillas rotas.

Buttercup por otro lado tenía el hueso de una pierna dislocado, la cual acomodó de un solo golpe, el grito lo ahogó entre sus labios. Y sin más remedio se tragó el dolor inmenso en su espada y cuello. La sangre aún no dejaba de salir de su brazo izquierdo debido a un largo corte vertical que escalaba desde su codo hasta su hombro.

Nada más estabilizar a Bubbles y dejándola dormir bajo la anestesia junto al suero al lado de la cama, las dos hermanas se pusieron a trabajar en sus propias heridas.

—¿No me dirás nada? —Preguntó Buttercup enyesándose la pierna.

Para mañana estaría mejor pero por el momento debía hacerlo. Ya había vendado su brazo y lavado su boca.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? —Respondió Blossom untándose una mezcla viscosa y verdosa de hierbas y otras sustancias en la cara, pecho, brazos y abdomen; toda zona que, al tener contacto hasta con el aire, quemaba como el infierno.

Pero la furia almacenada era mayor al dolor, y mientras estaba ahí, con los ojos cerrados y con la mezcla haciendo su efecto casi instantáneo, Blossom juró romperle la dentadura a Princesa la próxima vez que la viese.

Una cosa era quemarla a ella hasta los huesos, otra muy diferente era amenazar de ese modo la vida de sus hermanas; aunque ahora mismo deseaba darle un puñetazo a Buttercup.

—No lo sé…

—Idiota —masculló Blossom, por el único motivo por el cual no quiso ponerse a gritar era porque Bubbles necesitaba descanso y porque esa zona subterránea en el laboratorio era el único sitio en el cual podrían tratarse sus heridas sin causar desastres innecesarios en las habitaciones, la sala o la cocina.

—No les pedí que me siguieran.

—Eso es evidente, ¿qué hubiese pasado si no hubiésemos estado ahí?

—Cierto, pero no puedes culparme de todo esto.

—¿No? —Gruñó la pelirroja—, ¿qué no? No me vengas con eso, imbécil.

Los ojos verdes se conectaron con los rosados; la líder estaba irradiando furia y frustración. Buttercup se preparó para un sermón de 10 horas sobre el por qué esto había sido _su_ culpa, y para peor iba a tener que tragárselo entero.

…

Y mientras las chicas se preparaban para una larga recuperación, en la Mansión Morbucks se hallaba un espectáculo morboso lleno de lujuria y satisfacción por una victoria aplastante.

Claro, solamente por _un lado_.

—No… pu-puedo… cre-creer… qué… mí… plan… ¡aahh!… haya… fu- _funcionaaaado_ —gemía la pelirroja sobre un joven de cabellos negros y ojos color rojo oscuro, cuya expresión era nula.

El calor, el deseo y la larga resistencia de Princesa pudieron con la opaca pasión de su compañero, el cual culminó sin decir ni media palabra. Princesa echó la cabeza hacia atrás sintiéndolo en su interior.

—Sí, esto me gusta —meció un par de veces sus caderas sobre las de su amante y cayó rendida hacia atrás, de espaldas y con el cuerpo desnudo sobre la cama.

Se durmió apenas recuperó el aliento.

Por otro lado, el moreno de melena larga hasta los hombros se sentó y como si todo movimiento fuese una cadena de acciones marcadas por un reloj, le echó una sábana encima a la pelirroja, se puso la raída ropa oscura junto con la capa y la máscara y se marchó de la alcoba cubierta de objetos color rosa y joyas.

Arrastró los pies por el pasillo encontrándose con muchos sirvientes que esperaban una sola llamada de la joven Princesa para entrar en acción, y sin prestarles atención tomó el elevador que ascendía y descendía únicamente del corredor a la habitación de la pelirroja hasta otro pasillo enorme y oscuro que guiaba a muchas puertas metálicas.

Al llegar a la puerta principal del fondo al final del pasillo, el chico la abrió lentamente encontrándose con los otros 2 que se mantenían sentados, arrinconados en las paredes lejos el uno del otro, encerrados en sus propios mundos y con las miradas perdidas.

El moreno cayó de rodillas y después de cara contra el suelo.

Nadie dijo nada.

Y es que a estas alturas ya no había nada que decir.

Salvo…

—¿Hasta cuándo soportaremos esto? —Preguntó el chico apegado a una esquina al fondo, quitándose la máscara de bebé.

—¿Eso importa? —Inquirió el de la máscara de payaso, quitándosela también, apegado a la esquina un poco alejado de la puerta.

Los ojos azules, y rojos de tono un poco más claro que el anterior, se encontraron antes de bajar las miradas al suelo.

—Quién sabe —musitó el moreno aún con la cara contra el suelo—, pero sigo diciéndolo, tener que coger con ella es espantoso.

Y vaya que los otros 2 lo sabían. Menos mal que en esta ocasión sólo había escogido a uno de ellos y no a los 3.

¿Por qué _menos mal_?

Porque Princesa tenía la insana y repulsiva costumbre de hacerlos besarse y tocarse entre ellos. Curiosamente la excitaba más verlos a ellos, que unírseles, cosa que los hacía retorcerse y vomitar (si es que tenían el lujo de comer algo) nada más alejarse de la atenta mirada de ella.

Pero después de años así… uno comenzaba a dejarse llevar, a aceptar su destino sin rechistar, y a bajar la cabeza mansamente ante las órdenes, por muy vomitivas que estas fuesen.

—¿Cómo me llamo? —Cuestionó el rubio.

—¿Butch?

—¿Y ese no es el tuyo, idiota? —Masculló el pelirrojo. El moreno arqueó una ceja.

—¿Entonces… Brick? —El pelirrojo se quedó pensativo.

—¿Entonces el mío cuál es?

—¿Acaso no te llamabas Boomer? —Susurró el rubio al pelirrojo.

¿Cuántos años llevaban ahí?

¿Cuánto tiempo tendrían que vivir así?

¿Cuándo serían libres nuevamente?

Ninguno de ellos lo sabía, lo único que sabían, era que odiaban tener sexo entre ellos.

Era demasiado repulsivo. Era una de las peores cosas que podría pasarle por encima al hígado de cualquier hombre heterosexual y además de alguien que veía a sus hermanos como lo que eran. Y que aunque en la actualidad les costaba verse a las caras después de la primera vez, ya hace mucho tiempo desde aquello, y que ahora poco o nada les importaba si ahora mismo Princesa les pedía un nuevo espectáculo.

Después de quedar en silencio nuevamente, el moreno miró de reojo al chico rubio, el cual se estremeció cuando éste observó bien la sangre seca que se había quedado en la máscara y sus dedos.

«Espero no haberme equivocado contigo» pensó cerrando levemente sus ojos verdes, recordando su último encuentro con esa chica. Y el nombre de ésta, un nombre que en silencio juró atesorarlo en el más profundo de los secretos, también lo tuvo bien claro en su cabeza.

Definitivamente, si había hecho la elección correcta, tanto él como sus hermanos tendrían una oportunidad de ser libres; de haberse equivocado, entonces bien podrían seguirse retorciendo en el averno por unos cuantos años más hasta morir.

 **—** **FIN DE CAPÍTULO—**

* * *

 _Ajajá._

 _Miren nada más esa calidad de edición papus. Jajajaja, perdonen, tenía que decirlo._

 _Ok. Faltaría un sólo capítulo por editar y retomar esta historia. ¿Alguien más sufre por nuestros queridos chicos? Yo sí, pobrecitos. Princesa realmente ha alcanzado un nuevo nivel de maldad y dudo que sea fácil hacerla caer._

 _¿Ayuda de quien estará recibiendo? ¡Hagan sus apuestas! 7w7_

 _Gracias por leer nos mantendremos en contacto. Hasta pronto._

 **JA NE!**

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Adilay Ackatery"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)


	3. Necesaria Hipótesis

**•**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO**

 **III**

Necesaria Hipótesis

 _»Ahora que estamos solos, dime qué es lo que pasa. ¡¿Qué les ha orillado a trabajar con Princesa?!_

 _»¿Trabajar con…?_

 _»¡No quieras verme la cara de tonta! Dímelo… ¡ahora!_

 _»Lo que te imaginas… no es ni la mitad…_

 _»¿La mitad de qué? ¿Qué dices imbécil?_

 _»Golpéame…_

 _»¿Cómo?_

 _»¡Golpéame!_

Buttercup abrió los ojos ante el sonido más chillante y frustrante desde la voz de su hermana mayor.

La joven morena se encontraba acostada bocarriba en la cama de su propia habitación, a mitades de la madrugada con dolor muscular aún pero con todos sus huesos en su sitio. Después de que Blossom le diese su bien merecido sermón, Buttercup ayudó a su hermana a llevar a Bubbles hasta la habitación de la rubia donde la acostaron y se impusieron turnos para vigilarla.

Ahora le tocaba a ella.

—Maldito despertador… —se levantó apagándolo, al salir se encontró con Blossom (la pelirroja aún estaba vendada de cuerpo casi completo y con algunos parches en la cara) pero no cruzaron palabra hasta que Buttercup cerró la puerta suavemente.

Qué frustrante.

Buttercup se rascó la cabeza, ¡ella no sabía que sus idiotas hermanas iban a seguirla!

Apoyó el mentón en las palmas de sus manos una vez que pudo apoyar los codos en sus piernas, sentada en una silla enfrente de la cama de Bubbles. Ella dormía tranquila, y si Blossom no le había dicho nada al irse eso significaba que la pequeña tonta no corría peligro.

Se permitió suspirar un tanto aliviada, aunque eso no disminuyese su enojo contra sus hermanas (y en parte quizás, consigo misma). Por ser tan… unidas a ese estúpido código que más que una ayuda, parecía ser una carga:

 _"_ _Una por todas, y todas por una"._

Estúpidos _Mosqueteros_ , qué sabían ellos de la vida.

Hablando de la vida. Estaba aún un poco sorprendida por lo que había descubierto, o más bien, por lo que Butch le había revelado.

¿Quién lo diría? Los Rowdyruff Boys estaban en serios problemas; y eso sería sólo en caso de ser cierto lo que le dijo.

Cuando ella llegó a la Mansión Morbucks con las firmes intensiones de una revancha, inesperadamente fue interceptada por una ráfaga verde que la alejó de la gran mansión, poco después vio a su atacante sobre ella lanzando puñetazos a su dirección; pero gracias al entrenamiento con Bubbles (la más rápida entre las 3 hermanas) pudo esquivarlos y contraatacar sin mucha dificultad, aunque en todo momento Buttercup tuvo presente que si ese sujeto le acertaba un solo golpe iba a obtener gran ventaja por lo que se centró en no dejarlo siquiera levantarse.

Mantuvo en control sobre él hasta que la voz chillante de Princesa Morbucks resonó en el cielo.

 _»¡ATÁCALA, DAHAKA! ¡DESTRÓZALA! ¡HAZLO POR MÍ!_ —Y como si aquello le hubiese dado fuerzas, el sujeto llamado _Dahaka_ le sorprendió con una patada que la mandó a volar varios metros lejos de la chica pecosa (quien reía triunfante).

Y después de un encuentro entre ataque y ataque, finalmente pudieron detenerse y mirarse a los ojos. Buttercup había aprovechado para arrancarle la máscara y ver finalmente el rostro tras ella.

 _»Así que sí eras tú._

Pero él no le dijo nada. En medio de otro encuentro de golpes y rayos láser en medio del bosque, _Dahaka_ pudo quitarle la máscara y mandarla a volar más lejos; eso enfureció a Buttercup quién respondió con una patada al estómago que envió a _Dahaka_ a destrozar con su espalda varios árboles. Y cuando finalmente él le habló, ella se sorprendió por su petición, aunque accedió casi al instante, Buttercup casi no pudo creer que él mismo le pidiese golpearlo y mandarlo lejos nuevamente.

Sin embargo cuando fue de nuevo hacia él, _Dahaka_ estaba sentado bajo un árbol. Tosía mucho.

 _»¿Acaso ya te cansaste?_

 _»Cállate… no hay tiempo…_

 _»¿De qué te sirve el tiempo cuando…?_

 _»No estamos trabajando con Princesa…_ —eso logró cerrarle la boca a Buttercup, pudo haberle respondido indignada pero al continuar, nuevamente la dejó sin palabras— _: somos sus esclavos_.

 _»¿Esclavos? ¡Ay por favor! ¡¿Ustedes?!_

 _»¿De verdad crees… que yo me dejaría amasar por ella a voluntad?_ —Sus ojos se encontraron; _verde esmeralda_ y _verde jade_.

Buttercup por primera vez en su vida no encontró mentira en ellos sino seriedad y agotamiento.

Decidió escucharlo, con una pizca de apatía y con los brazos cruzados; todo lo que _Dahaka_ pudo decir fue que él y sus hermanos habían sido engañados por Princesa hace años (no supo decir el año exacto) y de modo que ya casi no recuerda, ahora obedecían todas sus órdenes cada vez que los llamaba por esos nombres. Ahora ya no recordaban los suyos.

 _»¿Lo que me quieres decir es que los ha convertido en_ perros fieles _?_

 _»Sí; lo único que te puedo decir… es que ustedes dejaron de interesarnos… desde hace años. Antes de Princesa, sólo deseábamos vivir… sin tener que verlas…_

 _»¿Y ahora qué? ¿Seguirás viviendo bajo la presión de Princesa? Qué bajo han caído._

 _»No lo sé… si supiese cómo… ya nos habríamos… liberado…_

 _»Pero Princesa no tiene el poder de controlar a nadie salvo por su dinero. ¿Ahora quieres que me crea que llamándolos por esos nombrecillos ridículos puede manejarlos como juguetes?_ —Él bajó la cabeza.

 _»Suena estúpido… pero sí…_

 _»No puedo creérmelo. No lo creo._

 _»Entonces no hay nada más. Sólo seguir peleando cada vez que ella dice ese nombre…_

 _»¿Dahaka?_ —Él asintió con un ligero temblor _—. De acuerdo, finjamos que te creo y que intentaré hacer algo para detener a Princesa sin tener que pelear de nuevo contigo._

 _»Tus hermanas…_ —alzó la mirada al cielo.

 _»¿Ellas qué?_

 _»Están aquí._

 _»¿Qué?_

Entonces fue cuando se giró y miró que efectivamente los rayos de luz de sus hermanas estaban visibles sobre el cielo oscuro. Después otras ráfagas de luz más oscuras se hicieron presentes.

 _»Ellos tampoco saben lo que hacen cuando ella los llama_ —dijo apresurado— _. Ve, rápido… ya no somos tan débiles como antes… supongo que ya te has dado cuenta._

Por el dolor que aún sentía en todas sus extremidades, Buttercup no se sintió con las ganas de contradecirlo pero sí con el pensamiento de que algún día le pediría la revancha; y ganaría ella esta vez.

 _»Tranquila… no te seguiré… no si no puedo escuchar la voz de Princesa… aunque_ —se tocó la cabeza—. _Tengo que mantenerme cerca de… o la cabeza no dejará de… joderme…_

Fue entonces que ambos se separaron; ella fue a salvar a sus hermanas, y él se marchó seguramente a la Mansión Morbucks.

Ahora Buttercup estaba confundida.

—Hermana… —masculló Bubbles abriendo sus ojos.

—¡Bubbles! ¡Blossom! ¡BLOSSOM, VEN RÁPIDO!

Gritó por su hermana mayor quien llegó corriendo a la habitación con su larga cabellera completamente despeinada, entonces revisaron a Buttercup y para suerte de las 3, todas se encontraban en mejores condiciones.

—¿Qué vas a qué? —Exclamó alarmada Blossom—. ¡Claro que no! ¡Tú te quedas ahí!

—Pero debo hacer el desayuno… hay escuela…

—Hoy es sábado, tonta. No hay escuela —respondió Buttercup.

Blossom hizo el desayuno y las 3 comieron en la habitación con Bubbles quién para alivio de sus hermanas, comió como siempre. Bastante y continuamente. Entonces Buttercup en medio de un silencio anormal en la familia Utonio decidió contar lo que había pasado en su encuentro con _Dahaka_.

—¿Y tú le crees? —Le cuestionó Blossom, estaba seria. Bueno en realidad en todo lo que llevaba el desayuno estaba así. Buttercup suspiró comprendiendo bien su escepticismo.

—Pude haberle preguntado más si tan solo ustedes no hubiesen llegado.

—Creímos que te estaba matando.

—Estaba alejándonos de Princesa —explicó; y aunque esto se le ocurrió de pronto, Buttercup no pudo evitar sentir que no se había equivocado.

—Quería engañarte —achicó su mirada severamente sobre su hermana—, y al parecer lo consiguió.

—Blossom, ¿se puede saber qué es lo que te pasa?

—El problema es que no puedo creer que estés creyendo en él. Te ha golpeado, y los otros dos salvajes por poco nos matan a nosotras. ¡Y tú le crees!

—Te lo repito: ¿acaso yo les pedí que me siguieran? ¿No verdad? ¿Entonces por qué carajos estás tan furiosa conmigo?

—Chicas, por favor… —Bubbles parecía estar demasiado cansada para sus peleas sin sentido, por lo que viendo el desastre acercándose lentamente, intentó detener a sus hermanas, pero ya era tarde.

—¡Estoy furiosa porque actúas como si no te importase la vida de Bubbles! ¡Por poco la asesinan y tú le crees a Butch! ¡A nuestro enemigo, aliado con otra enemiga para hacernos daño!

—¡¿Y ACASO NO HAS PENSADO EN QUÉ SI DICE LA VERDAD?!

—¡ES UN ROWDYRUFF BOY, ELLOS NUNCA DICEN LA VERDAD!

—¡¿Entonces cuál es tu fabulosa y analítica explicación?!

—¡Qué intentan confundirnos y atacarnos cuando les demos la espalda!

—¡Perdón pero creo que lo hacen bastante bien ahora! ¡Entonces, ¿para qué fingir una historia si ya pueden patearnos los traseros sin problemas?! —Y después de decir eso, Buttercup tomó sus trastes y salió de la habitación dejando a sus hermanas en un incómodo silencio.

Arriesgándose a ser reprendida también, Bubbles comentó en voz baja:

—Debes admitir que en eso último tuvo razón. —Blossom se giró indignada.

—Bubbles, ¿estás de su parte?

—Somos hermanas, Blossom —dijo—. Somos todas del mismo lado y no quiero que nos separemos. Debemos estar unidas ahora más que nunca.

Blossom se llevó las manos a la cara. Las dudas que tenía estaban consumiéndola demasiado pronto; debía relajarse.

—¿Por qué Buttercup no entiende mi punto? —Preguntó desanimada—. No creo en Butch, es un Rowdyruff Boy; desde que nacieron han estado empeñados en hacernos pedazos. Aparte de Him y Mojo Jojo puedo decir con toda seguridad que son de nuestros enemigos más terribles.

—Y ahora están con Princesa. ¿Sabes? Hay algo que nos contó Buttercup que me hace pensar en su historia.

—¿Qué?

—El hecho de que ellos hayan desaparecido de la faz de la tierra y de pronto hayan estado tan obedientes a cada orden de Princesa. ¿Atacarnos? Es cierto, ellos nunca han necesitado que alguien les ordene algo como eso. Pero… ¿el amasar por ella? ¿Ir a dónde ella dice sin rechistar o comentar nada al respecto? —Blossom y Bubbles se miraron las caras—. Ahora sé que mi contrincante fue Boomer. Y quisiera agregar algo a este enigmático rompecabezas.

—¿El qué?

—Sus ojos —masculló viajando al pasado donde pudo verlos a través de la máscara—. Quizás porque tú peleaste contra Brick y por obvias razones no lo notaste, pero yo pude ver los ojos de Boomer. Eran rojos, Blossom. Y los de Boomer siempre han sido de color azul.

Un azul oscuro, brilloso y por demás está decir, cautivador. El azul que Bubbles recordaba era de los más bellos y siempre le reprendería a su corazón haberse encaprichado con él. Aún en estos tiempos.

—¿Cómo sabes eso si estábamos peleando en la oscuridad?

Bubbles bajó la mirada. Porque si en algo siempre se fijaba a la hora de pelear contra un enemigo era en sus ojos, pues por medio de ellos ella veía qué tan peligroso era este.

Cuando Boomer la miró, ella inmediatamente supo que algo andaba mal con él. Algo aparte de su molesta personalidad e infantil carácter. Algo que tal vez no era cosa completamente suya.

—Yo lo sé, Blossom. Lo vi.

—¿Estás segura? —Ella asintió sin mirarla. Blossom suspiró—. Esto se hace cada vez más peligroso; a todo esto agregamos el que Princesa pueda volar sin ayuda alguna.

—¿Deberíamos investigar?

—Sería lo más prudente dabas las circunstancias en las que nos encontramos.

—Podríamos empezar por Mojo Jojo.

—Bien, iré con Buttercup. Tú te quedas.

—Pero…

—¡Te quedas, dije!

Y cerró la puerta de golpe, llevándose sólo sus trastes. Bubbles se quedó sola con los suyos preguntándose si debería intentar volar para bajar a la cocina… y al baño.

…

—Buttercup —dijo Blossom encontrándose a su hermana mirando por la ventana.

—Escuché. No perdamos tiempo y vamos con el simio.

Blossom era una buena heroína, era una hermosa chica y una astuta mujer; de entre sus hermanas era la llamada _"el cerebro del equipo"_ , pero entre todo aquello no era sencillo vivir sin fallar en algo; y ese algo para Blossom era el no saber el cómo pedirle disculpas a sus hermanas si se equivocada. Y es que ella era Blossom Utonio, las posibilidades de que se equivocase en algo eran del 5%.

Por eso mismo ella no sabía cómo pedir perdón por desconfiar (y seguir haciéndolo) de las hipótesis de sus hermanas cuando estaba más que convencida que las suyas eran mucho mejores.

Encaminándose primero, Blossom alzó vuelo seguida por Buttercup, ambas iban calladas y no fue hasta que llegaron a la casa de Mojo Jojo que Blossom habló.

—¿Qué es exactamente lo que le preguntaremos?

Buttercup la miró de reojo.

—Confiaré en que las dudas que tengas respondan las mías. —Y sin agregar más dio una fuerte patada a la puerta rompiéndola en pedazos grandes y pequeños.

Lo oyeron gritar al fondo.

—¡¿Pero qué les pasa, niñas locas?! ¡No he hecho nada malo así que largo de aquí!

—Nada de eso, Mojo. Hay algo de lo que debemos hablar —dijo Blossom entrando después de Buttercup.

—¿El qué?

…

Bubbles suspiró sacándose la aguja con la que se le había inyectado el suero; ya se sentía muchísimo mejor. Tanto así que pudo pisar el suelo de la habitación y ayudándose levitando lo mejor que podía cuando se sentía caer, la jovencita hizo lo posible para poder bajar a la cocina y dejar sus trastes en el lavabo.

«Boomer» pensó sintiendo un sabor amargo.

Cuando la golpeó lo hizo fuerte y certero, sabía dónde golpear, sin embargo había algo que la intrigaba. Cuando apenas se conocían, había sentido que él más que atacar de forma metódica lo hacía por mero instinto, no por técnica. Y aunque ese modo de enfrentarla a veces resultaba, pues Bubbles había decidido entrenarse con sus hermanas con ayuda de artes marciales chinas y coreanas, daba la casualidad de que jamás se vio tan coordinado como ayer.

Como si él también se hubiese entrenado en esas artes letales, transformando así su cuerpo en un arma no para neutralizar y defender (como ella y sus hermanas) sino para aniquilar.

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza (aún vendada).

Si tenía que comparar ese golpe con los que anteriormente habían compartido en sus batallas anteriores, Bubbles podría decir sin miedo que esos últimos habían sido los más cargados de odio y fuerza destructiva que jamás hubiese podido recibir de algún otro enemigo por mucho que éste tratarse de eliminarla.

Incluso le sorprendía que Boomer le haya hecho tanto daño sólo porque Princesa se lo ordenó.

Princesa… y Boomer.

Apretó los puños. No, no era lo que se imaginaba; tenía fe en que Butch haya dicho la verdad a Buttercup y realmente estuviesen con ella en contra de su voluntad.

Pero si estaban con ella en contra de su voluntad… ¿para qué se supone que Princesa los querría? ¿Para causar caos? ¿Para hacerles daño? Eso no tenía sentido teniendo en cuenta que esa chica loca ya sabía volar.

Bubbles entonces se preguntó si tendría otras habilidades como ellas, y aún las desconocían.

«Es probable que esté guardándonos una sorpresa», sentía lógico su pensamiento.

En todas las ocasiones en las que se habían enfrentado con una Princesa Súper Poderosa, las hermanas se las habían visto negras. Sin duda alguna, Bubbles había visto en ella a una sádica empedernida; así como las hermanas eran para Saltadilla las más jóvenes heroínas, así podría serlo Princesa Morbucks con los criminales más peligrosos que jamás haya tenido Saltadilla.

Casi lamentaba que la justicia en cualquier parte del mundo fuese tan voluble y fácil de corromper.

Desde muy joven Bubbles entendió que el mundo no se dividía únicamente entre "buenos" y "malos". Sino que todo tenía un lado claro y otro oscuro, muy para su pesar tuvo que aceptar que incluso la justicia de Saltadilla tenía ambos y el que Princesa fuese liberada de la prisión una y otra vez por muy injustos que fuesen sus actos era la prueba fidedigna de ello.

¿Realmente estaba manipulando a los Rowdyruff Boys? ¿Cómo?

Además, ¿cómo es que había sido su adquisición de poderes?

Los Rowdyruff Boys, ellos se habían esfumado misteriosamente hace años; algunos programas de chismes se alegraban diciendo que posiblemente _desaparecieron_ o que ya eran problema de otra ciudad.

Cabe aclarar que eso no agradó a la menor de las chicas; Blossom por su parte alzaba los hombros diciendo que ella seguiría alerta y Buttercup simplemente comentaba que ese tipo de criminales eran como las ratas, unos se iban e inmediatamente llegaban otros a reemplazados.

Pero Bubbles entendía la verdad y es que en todos los años que llevaba de vida, jamás se sintió tan atraída a un chico aparte de Boomer, incluso si esa atracción se originó en la época de su tierna infancia.

Para ella sólo había un Boomer, sólo uno y ahora mismo estaba bajo las órdenes de Princesa.

Fue sólo cuando sus manos comenzaron a arder que Bubbles notó que había estado encajando sus uñas en las palmas con mucha fuerza.

«Mejor regreso a la cama», sí. Mejor y así dejaría de seguir pensando necedades.

 **—** **FIN DE CAPÍTULO—**

* * *

 _De acuerdo, espero que no hayan pensado que me había olvidado de este fanfic. XD_

 _En lo personal me gusta mucho la trama y no pienso dejarla de lado._

 _¿Ustedes cuál creen que sea el secreto de Princesa?_

 _¿Creen que Butch le dijo la verdad a Buttercup?_

 _¿Por qué los chicos no pueden negarse a las órdenes de Princesa? ¿Y dónde estuvieron antes de ser_ atrapados _por ella?_

 _¿Mojo sabrá algo o estará igual de confundido que las chicas? ¡No se pierdan los capítulos venideros! Pues s_ _on muchas intrigantes y pienso desenvolverlas todas paso por paso. ;) ¡Gracias a todos los que estén leyendo!_

 ** _JA NE! :)_**

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Los Fics Incompletos de Adilay"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)


End file.
